Reunited
by 1katara1
Summary: Aang and Momo find a secret Air Temple, where air benders hide during the war. Aang reunites with Gyatso, who helps him with his feelings about katara;
1. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar**

Reunited

Summer set and autumn rised, the leaves are rustling up high in the trees.

Sokka came back to camp, bringing back some food and firewood.

"I got some breakfast! We have some oval shaped nuts, some round ones, and nuts that look like rocks, and could actually be rocks..."

Sokka threw out the rocks, nervoulsy laughing because he barely got any food. Katara approached him.

"Sokka, we ate nuts for the last month! We can't live from eating the same thing over and over again. Ever eard of the food pyramid? Back at the south pole, you always made sure we would get enough vitamins."

Evereybody laughed, and Sokka made an annoyed face. Momo suddenly leaves camp, and Aang follows him on an airscooter.

"Momo, buddy! Wait up! Hey, where are you going?!-"

Aang took a sudden stop. He was startled and amazed.

"WOAH! Momo, how did you find this? We, we have to tell the others!"

Aang ran back to camp as fast as his legs could carry him. Out of breath, he told the others;

"Guys come quick, you can't believe what I just found!"

Momo looked up at Aang.

"I mean, what Momo found! Just come!"

Katara exchanged looks with Sokka, asking what Aang was up to, although she expected to see an "I don't know" look.

When they arrived, Sokka made big eyes. Katara immediately asked Aang, what exactly that is, even though it was beautiful.

"Katara! This is one of the secret air temples, supposed to be top secret so air benders could hide during wars. I always thought those were only myths, stories for little air bender children like I was.

I can't believe I actually get a chance to see one of these! The legend says they are made of pure gold inside, so it is hard to break through"

"Aang that's wonderful! But, do you think there might be air benders left the--"

Aang cut her off and ran inside.

"We'll see!"

They came across a huge door, like one of those in the other temples that only air benders could open.

Aang took a deep breath, and bended some air into the holes.

Suddenly, an alarm went on, and Aang was trapped. An old man with air bender tattoos got ready for battle and asked;

"What do you want! You have no business here! These temples are supposed to stay top secret, there for we will have to lock you up in prison for ever!"

Aang made a scared face. He didn't even think about taking off the headband and showing them his air bender tattoo. He was too scared to even notice he had one, and that this person in front of him was an air bender.

Katara and Sokka caught up. Katara immediately noticed everything that was going on.

"Aang!" she gasped. In a curious voice she asked the air bender leader.

"Why are you trapping him!? He is not less worthy to see this place than you are!"

"Only air benders may enter this temple! Guards, arrest her and the boy!"

A guard took one step closer, and looked at Aang. He remembered it.

"Aang, is that you?!"

Aang looked up to see the face of Gyatso. He made a bright, happy face.

"Gyatso! You are still alive?!?"

Aang could not believe it. The old air bender man looked curious.

"You know each other?" he asked Gyatso.

"Well of course! I am his guardian! Oh, please release him."

"Are you saying he is an air bender?"

Gyatso took down Aang's headband, showing his tattoos.

"Not any air bender. He is the avatar!"

"RELEASE HIM!" the man shouted, and Aang was set free.

Aang immediately hugged Gyatso, crying. Gyatso took Aang into his room.

Another hug followed, but this time it had tears.

"Oh Gyatso, I can't believe I am seeing you again! I found your skeleton in the southern air temple and thought that you were killed by the fire nation!"

"Well, that was only a trick to stop them from following us all over. So now tell me, what were you up to all this time?"

"I mastered water, earth and learned a bit of fire bending."

"That is great Aang, you are on the right way to becoming the avatar. But there is more, isn't there?!"

"Well, there is this girl..."

"You mean that water bender? Aang, she is beautiful, I admit."

Gyatso grinned.

"Yes she is. So beautiful,caring,talented, I think I'm..I think..-"

"You love her don't you."

"Yes." Aang smiled into space.

"You grew up so fast. I can still remember you as a little boy who always wants to play. Now you became so mature, I can't even recognize you anymore."

Gyatso was very happy to see Aang this happy and mature.

"Aang? Where are you so long?"

Katara's call for Aang, so caring and curious, made his heart pound really fast.

"Oh, Aang, isn't that her? You should go. I'll be waiting here for you"

Gyatso smiled at Aang.

"Thanks."

Aang smiled back, and immediately headed out, to find Katara worried in the hall.

"Aang, there you are! I have been looking all over for you"

"Sorry"

Aang blushed.

"So, I bet you are so happy to see Gyatso again. I mean, he _was _your guardian wasn't he."

A smile filled Katara's face.

"No Katara, he wasn't, he still is, now that we found him again. Would you want to meet him?"

"Uhh-"

But before she could answer, he grabbed her hand and led her to Gyatso's room.

"Hello Gyatso, I am back again, and I brought somebody who would like to meet you"

Aang winked at Gyatso.

"Hello, it's a please to meet you young girl. Why don't you tell me a bit about your self, so we can get to know each other better?"

Katara blushed, trying to say the right words, not to disappoint her love's guardian.

"My name is Katara and I come from the Southern Water Tribe. My mother is dead and my father is fighting in the war."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that"

Gyatso frowned, and held Katara's hand.

"It's okay, I mean, I have a new life now."

"Oh, which is?"

Gyatso was curious, maybe she would tell him something about her feelings for Aang.

"Well I am going to try and help Aang defeat the fire lord before the comet comes."

Katara was having a little emotional pain inside, she wanted to ask Gyatso if Aang felt the way she does, since he would tell Gyatso everything. But she was scared, especially cause she didn't know Gyatso at all, and Aang was in the room.

Aang felt that he was kind of disturbing, so he left.

"I think..I'll go check on what Sokka is doing."

"Don't be long" Katara told him.

"I won't, promise"

With that, Aang went out and left Katara alone with Gyatso.

"You like him don't you. The way you look at him, care about him."

"That is none of your business"

Katara snitched, but wanted to take it back since it was kind of mean to shout on a kind, old man.

"I'm sorry"

She blushed.

"No, I am. You are right, it is none of my business. But I do know what he thinks of you."

"You do?" Katara glanced up at Gyatso with a curious face.

"He told me that you are a beautiful, talented, caring girl and that he thinks he loves you"

Gyatso grinned.

"He did?" Katara had hope now. "Well to be honest, I like him too. A lot." Katara just thought of Aang, and had a bright smile filling her face.

**I hope you liked it. The second part is coming soon.**


	2. The Magic Tear

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own avatar**_

_**After Crossroads of Destiny **_

_**The Magic Tear**_

Everybody is sitting on Appa sadly. Katara can not believe that Aang is dead. She is the only one that is crying. To her, the whole world just fell. Sobbing, she tries to talk;

"Aang. Please wake up. You can't just leave me alone like that. I need you. Please Aang!",

Katara can't take it and hugs him, still sobbing. All this time has passed, and she was too shy to tell him. She was also scared that he wouldn't feel the same way she does. But now she thinks she was a fool. Katara wants to tell him how she feels. Unfortunately, it is too late now. Even if she would tell him, there was no use. He's dead.

"Aang, I know it's too late to say it now but,...I-" sobbing and scared she says; "I love you",

Katara's tears would have been able to form a puddle. She couldn't stand that her love was dead. _He's gone for good _she thought.

_It's all my fault. I should have protected him while he was in the avatar state. I know how dangerous it can be! Why oh WHY was i so stupid?!? Now he's gone for good, and does not even know what i was preparing for him. _

Katara throws out a sheet of paper with love statements on it. Sad and angry, she lets it go in the air. Toph and Sokka are making fun of her a little, but she is caught in her own world now. Nobody can make her come out of it. She is so sad that she is losing her mind. Only Aang is important to her this moment. He is the only one who can make her come back to reality now. For she is heartbroken.

"Please don't do this to mee Aang! I love you too much to just let you go like that..." Katara sobbs and can't take this pressure anymore so she faints.

Katara wakes up in a bed in the Western Air Temple. Hand in hand she is laying there with Aang. She realizes that she is phisycally hurt, but doesn't know why.

Sokka comes into the room to check on them. When he realizes Katara is awake, he wants to fill her in on everything.

"Katara, you're finally awake! How you doing?"

"Well I am doing great. But Aang...", she starts sobbing again.

"Calm down Katara.." Sokka gets bandages and new clothes for her. "Here change into that, I'll help you bandage up."

"Umm.. Sokka? What exactly happened?"

"Well we were attacked by the firenation.. And then Zuko joined in our group to teach Aang but...Well if it wouldn't have been for Zuko we would all be dead now!"

"Oh well alright" Katara changes into the clothes while Sokka helps her bandage up. She can't take her eyes off of Aang, hoping he will wake up every moment.

Sokka left the room and Katara sat down next to Aang. She was thinking of the good times they would have had now if she would have defended him and told him her feelings. She started crying over Aang's wound. Her tears were something special. Suddenly, a rainbow formed in his wound for one minute, then he suddenly woke up.

Faintly he smiled and said "Katara, I need to ask you something."

Katara's heart started beating fast, for Aang awoke from death, and she was happy that she saved his life.

"AANG!:D Sure what is it?" Katara's heart started beating fast with joy.

"Well..What you said before.. that you..you..uh well... loved me? Did you really mean it?"

"I did but if you don't...-"

Aang pulled Katara towards him and kissed her. Katara kissed him back but then he couldn't hold him self up anymore so he plumped back down on the bed.

"Aang!"

Katara quickly caught Aang and put him down gently. She blushed and smiled, then hugged him gently. She stood up and held out a plate of fruits, and took a grape.

"Open wide!"

Aang followed and opened his mouth. Katara gracefully plopped a grape into Aang's mouth. And so followed 25 more until there was a knock on the door. Sokka came in.

"Aang! You're alive!!!"

Sokka ran out to tell everybody else the good news. A few seconds later Momo, Zuko and Toph followed Sokka back to Aang and Katara's room. Toph immedietly punched Aang. Katara got really mad at her and wanted to send her out, but Toph noticed her face and said

"Sorry,"

Katara got some water and healed Aang's wound so it wouldn't hurt too much.

"I think you should leave now. Aang has to rest."

Sokka, Toph and Zuko slowly waled out of the room. Zuko took a sad and happy glance at the avatar.

Katara sat back down on the side of their bed.

"So Aang, how are you feeling?"

Aang turned to Katara and smiled weakly

"With you around everybody would feel great"

Katara blushed and carefully hugged Aang.

"Katara..I..I have to tell you somehing."

"What is it Aang?"

"Please, come closer"

Katara lowered her self almost falling on Aang, wondering.

Aang kissed her and nervously said

"I ..Love you.."

Scared Aang waited for an answer.

Katara stared at Aang in love. Then she made her clear answer; Katara gently kissed Aang back.

"I love you too Aang. 3"

The sun began to set slowly, as the couple kissed again. Now, they were officially a couple, and they new it.

**Hello, yes I know it is a little weird, but I always wanted to write this one down. Another ff is coming soon :D**


	3. Truth or Myth

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar!! Unfortunately :(

Oh and btw, if you have read my other stories, they are always going on with the next chapter, and not each separate. Enjoy!

The full moon was high in the sky, bathing Aang and Katara. The wind rustled in the trees and the stars shone brightly in the velvet sky.

Even if it was a beautiful sight, it was creepy at camp. The owl howled, every now and then bushes rustled. But that is not what was bothering Katara. It was the thought of what Gyatso said at the Secret Air Temple,the thought of her and Aang, her magic tear that saved his life. She wondered if it was a dream or not. It would have been to great to be true.

Katara just had to ask him

"Aang?"-"Katara?" They said it at the same time.

They both looked at each other, wondering if they wanted to ask the same thing. Aang began.

"Is it true that Gyatso-" he was cut off by Katara.

"The Secret Air Temple"

"Your tear that saved my-"

"I guess it is. I have been wondering about this all night. Wow, I thought it was a-"

"Yeah me too" he kissed Katara on the cheek. "You should sleep, good night."

"Good night"

That night, both of them slept with a bright smile on their face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning Sokka woke up. Aang and Katara were still asleep, while Toph was waiting on Appa. He was wondering, why Aang and Katara were both smiling in their sleep. And why they were really close together, unlike the time they went to bed.

"Guys, wake up. We have to move on!"

Katara woke up and yawned.

"We're coming."

Usually Katara would snatch at him, but today she was agreeing with him. Sokka had a curious and unexpected look on his face. But he didn't say anything. He knew what was going on, even though nobody told him. He always suspected that they like each other. But he also didn't argue or ask, since he actually liked Katara this way better.

Katara noticed that Aang was still asleep. She gave im a tender kiss on the cheek;

"Wake up Aang, it'd time to move on"

She said in a soft, in-love voice.

Aang also yawned and said;

"Coming"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They arrived at a small lake at night. The first thing Aang wanted, is to make Katara another, beautiful necklace. He set off.

"I'm going to take a little walk around to see what new,...environment we will be camping in this time."

He said nervously.

"Okay, but don't be too long!"

"Yes, Katara, I promise" He smiled and walked away.

He arrived at a little field with plants. He ripped off long pieces of grass, and a flower head. He braided the grass and added the flower in the middle.

"Perfect"

He went back to camp, wanting to give Katara her present right away.

"Hi Katara I'm back"

"Hey Aang!" She smiled and hugged him immediately.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure." She answered willingly. A bright smile formed on the water bender's face.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Aang stopped at a romantic spot with roses all over the field and a lake.

"Turn around"

He told Katara. And she turned around, thinking why. Aang put the necklace on Katara's neck and gave her a kiss.

"Oh Aang! It's beautiful! And you used a flower so it fits my mothers necklace." She smiled.

"Hmm.."

She took off her mothers necklace and put it into her pocket.

"But Katara! That Is your mother's necklace...I don't want to replace sour mother" He said nervously.

"But you didn't choose. I chose to replace it. This will always remind me of the dearest person in my life, and the person whom I love the most.

Aang blushed.

"Hey Katara? I also learned a new water bending move, wanna see it?"

Katara answered, looking up from the necklace.

"Sure!"

Aang smiled, and started. He got some water form the lake and bended it into a heart shape. Then he got more water, and bended more, smaller hearts next to this one, using air bending and water bending to keep them up. Then, he made a huge heart with an arrow through it.

"Aang! That is wonderful!" Katara's eyes looked up in amazement.

Gracefully, Aang bended the hearts back into the lake.

"Aang! Katara!" Sokka's worried voice called after her sister and her new boyfriend.

"Coming!" Katara and Aang chorused.

When they arrived back to camp, they giggled.

"So what exactly is going on between you two!?"

Sokka asked firmly.

Katara and Aang exchanged looks, then kissed in front of Sokka. Sokka clapped sarcastically and said;

"Great"

He rolled is eyes.

Again, Katara and Aang giggled. Katara showed her necklace to Sokka.

"So I guess he gave you that necklace, huh?"

"Yes, isn't it beautiful!?"

"Yes it is"

He said, again being sarcastic.

"You have to go to sleep, Katara, it's getting late."

"What about us Aang?"

"Yeah, you too, go to bed."

They all laughed, and went to bed.

"Good night Aang, sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite"

He finished.

That night, the moon was bright and wonderful. Aang and Katara were very happy and content, and again smiled in their sleep. A lovely, bright smile, showing their love.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review!**


	4. Visions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

_**Visions**_

_**Where am I? How did I get here? What is this? Where is Aang? Is he okay?**_

**So many thoughts where going through Katara's head. Questions, fears. She was beginning to loose her hope. Everything was pitch black. Katara only saw a little light, where she was heading towards. She was praying for Aang to be alright, and her brother, too. She wanted to survive this. **

_**Hello? Is anybody here? Please help me! **_

**Katara was so weak and helpless after walking for over 10 hours and she as exhausted. Her own legs couldn't carry her any longer, so she fainted. Falling to the ground and leaving blood stains from the traps she passed and survived.**

Katara woke up with a start and realized that she had been dreaming. She immediately went to check on Aang, but on her way, he came to check on her. They stopped in their tracks.

"Aang, what happened?"

"I had a nightmare...About you. Why are you awake tis late?"

"_I_ had a nightmare about _you _too. Do you want to tell me about yours?"

"Um..."

"It will make you feel better."

"Well, I was in this...Dark, black tunnel with a little light at the end that was unreachable, even if I ran as fast as I could towards it for 10hours. I was calling for help but nobody came. Next thing I remember is that I woke up."

"Aang! That is the exact same dream I had. Maybe it is trying to tell us something?"

"I don't know.. At least I don't know what it could be telling us. Let's think"

Both of them sat down next to Appa, thinking as hard as they could. Finally, Katara came up with an idea.

"It might be that there are things that can never be reached, no matter how hard you try."

Katara immediately wanted to take back her thought, for she felt as if she would be taking away courage from Aang.

"But what? Do you think it is about the Fire Lord...?"

"No, definitely not. I know you can defeat him! I mean, you are the avatar..."

"Well what does it mean?"

" I don't know. You should go to bed, we will talk about it in the morning."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night"

And with that, both of them went to sleep, thinking hard at what their dreams could mean. Then, Katara had another vision;

**Everything was dark again, and everything that Katara could see was a light. Again, she was in the same tunnel. It still did not end, but this time, there was more to it. Suddenly, there was an earthquake and Katara fell. The whole tunnel was collapsing! Katara ran as fast as she could, then, waking her adrenalin, she had three blue waves all over her body. Just like Aang had arrows, she had the waves. A few seconds later, they began to glow and Katara made her way out of the tunnel, with a sort of an avatar state. She woke up with a gasp, thinking that Aang died.**

"Aang!" she gasped.

When she did, she heard her name being screamed, and Aang came running into the room.

"Did you see it too?"

He asked.

"Yes I did. "

"Yeah. Can I see your hand for a moment?"

Katara stretched out her hand to Aang and he examined it, looking for waves. He thought maybe he could attach his arrows to her waves and make hers show up. He leaned the back of his arm against hers and wanted to see what happens. Nothing did.

"It might be just a dream, vision, showing to something similar... I don't know, I mean, I definitely am not an avatar"

"Hmm, I am not so sure. Let's see if we get more visions if go get back to sleep?"

"Good idea. Good night Aang."

"Night"

He was right, they did get another vision. This time, it was Katara running back to the tunnel to save Aang. She managed to rescue him, but they did not come out of the tunnel safe. The whole tunnel collapsed on them, and they fell hand in hand.

_Leave we will never alone_

_Only together we will rise and fall_

_Everything we need is each other_

_Violent against our foes_

_Everything we need is each other_

it repeated a couple of times, then Katara woke up, finding Aang in her room.

"It was different this time wasn't it. We woke up at different times."

He told her, useless because she knew it too.

"Yes. Tell me about yours first"

"Well I woke up early. I saw a beautiful girl saving my life and dieing with me. Then there was this poem... "

" _Leave we will never alone_

_Only together we will rise and fall_

_Everything we need is each other_

_Violent against our foes_

_Everything we need is each other?_ I heard it too. It was the same dream. Only you had a shorter one..**"**

She was cut off by Roku. In a spiritual voice he said;

"You are wondering about your visions too much, learn to let the go. The answers would soon come to you. The strongest power will guide you..."

And he faded away, leaving the physical world. Aang did not understand a word he said, so he immediately asked him.

"But Roku, what do you mean,-" But Roku was gone.

"I think I know..."

"What is it?"

"It could mean, that no matter how hard you try and break through by your self, we will for ever stay one."

Aang floated into a daydream thinking of the phrase "for ever stay one". He liked the sound of that, and he would be more than honored to share his life with Katara. They hugged each other, but were disturbed by booms of the fire navy. Azula was hunting them again. They had out get out of here as soon as possible.

**Hi ya! I hope you had a nice time reading. Please review!**


End file.
